Bleach:End of a Captain
by Rivan9000
Summary: This is the end, the end of of my hope, the end of my dreams and the end of my life. all i have left is him. My Student, My comrade, My Confident, My Friend.


Bleach: The End of a Captain.

_Disclamer i own nothing all things bleach belong to Kudo Tite._

**Well, here it is my first attempt at fan fiction. this is an AU one-shot/teaser story I wrote in four hours. If it gets enough support I will try my hand at an epic length multi-chapter story. constructive criticism is more than welcome. so please tell me what you like and dislike so I can make improvement on my writing. also I have no beta so any mistakes are completely my own.**

**"talking"**

_**'thinking'**_

_**"flash back talking"**_

* * *

><p>So this is it, after everything I've done, after everything I sacrificed, this is how it ends.<p>

"Bring forth the accused" barked Head Captain Yamamoto.

I felt myself being dragged towards the Sokyoku, the dark crawling kido ropes binding me, preventing me from trying to escape.

I know it's hopeless but I have to try, have to try to make them see reason, to make them see.

"You are hereby charged for the illegally transferring the powers of a Soul Reaper to a human" I have to try "I didn't have a choice I was injured, helpless I couldn't even move"

"Of this crime you have been found guilty by Central Forty-Six."

Please

"You are also charged with the betraying the secrets of the Soul Society to said human."

Listen

"I only taught him enough to survive. It's there in my report, everything that I taught him, even with that he would never be a threat to the soul Society"

But they didn't

"Of this crime you have been found guilty by Central Forty-Six."

Why can't they see

"You are also charged with the murder of Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda and twenty Soul Reapers of the stealth force."

I wouldn't

"Of this crime you have been found guilty by Central Forty-Six."

I couldn't

"You are also charged with gross neglect due to your failure to eliminate the Quincy that has been discovered in the human world."

"Of this crime you have been found guilty by Central Forty-Six."

He's playing you, can't you see that

"And finally, because of your actions. The Captain of Squad Five Sosuke Aizen has been killed by a group of spiritually aware humans."

He's not dead it's just an illusion

"Of this crime you have been found guilty by Central Forty-Six, and you have been sentenced to execution by Sokyoku." The look that the head Captain gave me was absolutely smoldering, his voice lowered to a fierce growl "do you have anything to say in your defense, Soifon former Captain of Squad Two "

Those words hit me harder than I expected, I gave everything to the Soul Society, to the stealth force, to prove that I wasn't like_ her_, to prove that the soul Society didn't need the Goddess Of Flash when they had me. And now everything is falling apart.

But I had to try. They had no idea of the danger that they're in.

"Aizen isn't dead his Zanpakuto is an illusio-" but that's as far as I got " Silence!" I felt it, the overwhelming spiritual pressure _'I can't breathe, I can't think, I'm dying' _and as quickly as it began It ended. "So you choose to persist in your lies, very well. We shall simply commence with the execution"

The head Captain slammed his withered gnarled staff into the ground and with that signal the punishment force began their task.

They dragged me to the Sokyoku stand and released the kido keeping me bound. if I was at full strength I could escape. But I'm not, my time in the repentant cell has weakened me to the point where I can't even do a simple Flash Step.

I felt my hands pulled from my side, stretched out, crucified and now I'm floating, raised to Sokyoku.

"Release the Sokyoku" my fate sealed.

The massive halberd that was the Sokyoku burst into flames and, ever so slowly took the shape of a massive bird. This is the Sokyoku, a weapon that possesses the power of a million Zanpakuto. This is the ultimate punishment, for there is no reincarnation for those killed by the Sokyoku. When the Sokyoku strikes it's power literally burns the soul to nothingness.

And yet even when faced with the inevitability of my death, my thoughts returned to him just as they always did.

That Boy

_"then give me that blade, Soul Reaper" _

That Stupid

_"frankly, your story is just too unbelievable. I never heard of any so-called Soul Reapers before"_

Moronic

_"well, I figured if I chopped it down like a giant tree eventually it would get short enough that I could just reach up and whack it on the head"_

Brave

_"so you say anger dulls the blade, that's fine. Because this dull sword is all I need to take you down."_

Kind

_"if you go to the soul Society then you can be with your mother again"_

Strong

_"let me show you, my resolve"_

Boy

the Sokyoku reared back and let out a horrible, mind searing screech, and then it struck.

And now, as I close my eyes and wait for the end I remember.

My Student

_"it is a Soul Reaper's solemn duty to protect all souls"_

My Comrade

_"I don't give a damn about your stupid pride, I'm helping you whether you like it or not"_

My Confident

_"she was the closest thing I had to a mother and she left."_

My friend

_"stay there, stay alive. Please I can't lose you"_

The Sokyoku was close, I could feel the overwhelming heat just a few feet away, but I can't help but wonder

_'why aren't I dead yet. It should have reached me by now' _I open my eyes and felt my heart freeze.

Standing in midair holding back the Sokyoku with his massive butcher knife like Zanpakuto, wearing a brown cloak bearing the Shihoin family crest. Was him, my comrade, my confident, my friend, my-." Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch."

"Ichigo"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks. I would like to take a moment to thank<strong> **Eothr Si'lan and blackout2010. their stories gave me the inspiration and confidence to try to actually post something like this. well that's all folk see you later(hopefully).**


End file.
